Last Chances are Rare
by AsLostAsAliceAsMadAsTheHatter
Summary: Welcome to the twenty-first century, ladies.
1. Chapter 1

"You are a fucking banshee!" Cora snapped, not for the first time in the months since she had seen fit to light the candle.

"And thou art an insufferable wench!" Winifred shot back, her patience near breaking point.

"I swear to god, I can't believe I thought bringing you back was a good idea! Can't tell you a damn thing, you're so fucking stubborn!"

"And you are a damn fool!"

Anger vibrated around the room, the air quivering with barely repressed rage and magic. Brown eyes glowed ethereal lime as Winifred's magic strained against her feeble hold, the heated amber orbs across from her matching her intense glare.

"Do it," the brunette whispered, the two syllables nearly hissed sending a shiver down the older woman's spine.

Pale hands grasped the rim of the cauldron, talons digging against the inner lip painfully as she battled to keep both her composure and magic in check. Damn this girl, this child that could so easily rile her up in more ways than one.

Amber orbs glittered with satisfaction as their owner took note of the obvious change in the redhead positioned across from her. She reveled in the power she held over the witch, one who had enough magic at her beck and call to bend cities to her whim, bring countries to their knees, and yet she could cause her to come undone with a mere quirk of the lips, and they both knew it. Her molten gaze, now warmed with more attraction than anything, slid over the barely hinted at curves the other woman possessed, her lips tilting into a smirk as said woman tensed. She calmly walked around the cauldron, enjoying the indecision on Winifred's face as she struggled with her obvious desire and what was left of her anger. Cora circled her as if she were a cat and the witch the mouse, before leaning over her shoulder.

"A fool possibly, but you my dear are a whore, and we both know it."

She nipped the side of her neck teasingly, blood welling to the surface. Winifred hissed, tilting her head to give better access to the young woman. Her subconscious grasped at the quickly extinguishing embers of her fury, but another well placed kiss doused it entirely. She bit her lip to stifle the moan she was desperate to release, her pride not quite ready to completely give in to the younger woman's ministrations.

"Come now Winnie, we both know you're fighting it," Cora said, her hand slipping around the woman's waist and tugging her back against her body.

"Thou...art not playing fairly," Winifred ground out, heat soaring through her body.

"Cheating is more fun."

* * *

Fighting, Cora mused later on, was never quite as fun as making up. She turned, wrapping her arm around her lover's waist, grinning as the worn out woman hummed and pressed herself backwards against her. Who'd have thought she'd take a witch as a lover? Well….quite a few in retrospect she supposed. But to have a Sanderson sister as a lover? And for it to be Winifred at that? Well, that was an accomplishment she was incredibly proud of.

Winifred Sanderson was by no means a gentle woman, either in personality or actions, but it was her sharp nature that endeared her to the young woman in the first place. Her sharpness was offset by the brunette's slightly calmer temper, her equally as biting but less severe insults, and the care and love she showed her partner. Truth be told, the longer Winifred spent around Cora the softer she became, though sparingly as she did have a reputation to uphold and to be such was not in her nature. To take credit for taming her, well, she did so subtly but proudly.

The redhead tensed in her sleep, holding her breath in a short gasp. Cora hummed quietly, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck and throwing her leg higher on her hip, successfully wrapping herself more completely around her. The woman relaxed, resuming her steady breaths, and Cora smiled, cradling her chin in the crook of the woman's shoulder, this one of the only times she was able to freely show her affection. She settled down, her own exhaustion weighing on her, dreading the moment when they would be woken to start the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** : So this is going to be a one-shot series, based in the same AU timeline I've created. I originally posted this back on Halloween, and a reviewer called me out on what was admittedly a rushed and shoddy piece. I've thoroughly edited it now, and can say I'm fairly pleased with it. The reason this was supposed to be posted first will become obvious upon reading, but the rest of the one-shots have no particular chronological order. Any can be read alone.

* * *

Cora laid all her materials on the table, careful to keep them separate from the remnants of who-knew-what scattered across the surface. She consulted the book again, mentally checking off each listed ingredient. Her hands shook as she ran them down the page. She only had one chance, she couldn't afford to screw up.

She took a deep steadying breath before beginning to mix everything together, first roots then the various powders before adding her own blood. In doing so, she tried desperately to block out the muffled pleas and sobbing from behind her, though she didn't succeed. She hated this spell, this—blood ritual and sacrifice, but it was the only way to reach her goal. She just wished it wasn't quite so dark and demanding when it came to the sacrifice, but then magic always carried a price, especially something so powerful as this. A loud hiss sounded as the potion was completed. Cora sighed in relief before moving onto the next step. Readying herself, she turned to face the source of the sounds. She approached the three children bound in the middle of the pentagram, tears glistening in her eyes. Damn it, why did it have to be kids? Why not someone who deserved to suffer for their crimes? She knew why, purity, innocence and virginity, but it didn't make it any easier to stomach.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, unstrapping her knife from her thigh.

If there was another way she'd do it in a heartbeat, but as it stood there wasn't. Quickly, so the child wouldn't feel as much pain, she slit his throat. The others screamed through their gags but she dealt with them swiftly as well. Her tears mixed with their blood as it ran from their throats to the floor. Gagging, she dipped her fingers in it, shakily beginning to paint the necessary tunes for the ritual. Her mind was in chaos, but as she made her way around the pentagram she rationalized what she had done. She didn't truly believe it, but it was enough to push the guilt away and allow her to concentrate. Wiping her hands on her dress she proceeded to move the children's bodies, taking care not to leave evidence behind. She dropped them into the shallow creek that ran by the cottage, satisfied that by the time they were found they would be beyond identification. Returning, she retrieved the minuscule stump of the candle as she did so, the last shred of Winifred's magic. Though the sacrifice had been important, this was truly the key ingredient. The candle's wax would tie their magic together, and confirm who was to be summoned. Her lighter clicked to life, melting and dripping the wax between each rune and point of the star, the final drop landing in the center.

Cora retrieved her dagger, adding her own blood to that of the innocents. So much blood, she hoped it was worth it.

"By the power of three," she murmured, thinking in turn of the children and the sisters.

Three ruby drops dripped into the circle, sealing the charms. Cora took a deep breath, ' _No backing out now,'_ and began to chant. Surprisingly, the words flowed easily, as did the power through her being, odd since she rarely dabbled in powerful black magic, and it wasn't long before the pentagram began to glow. The ground shuddered, a roar like and earthquake shattering the air and then—all was still. The following silence was heavy and unnatural, like often comes before a heavy storm or tornado or other disaster, and was frankly off-putting. Other than the ominous silence nothing had changed. She was still alone in the cottage.

Cora stood in shock for a moment, eyes wide in disbelief, before the realization the spell had failed fully sunk in.

"Fuck!" she snapped. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

She flew to the book and began frantically flipping through it, certain she'd missed a crucial ingredient or step, but there was nothing. By all rights it should have worked, despite the evidence to the contrary. The brunette hung her head, her failure stooping her shoulders. She'd just wanted...hell, she didn't know. A friend? A teacher? Women like her?

She didn't know, not really. All she knew was that the legend of the Sanderson Sisters had fascinated her since she was five years old, and by the time she'd been a teenager her only goal was to bring them back. Not accidentally like Dani and her brother had done so many years ago, no. She fully knew what she had been looking for when she'd crept into the Sanderson house at sixteen.

Witchcraft in Salem wasn't entirely unexpected but it was heavily frowned upon, especially the sort of magic she was practicing. And god help her if the Dennisons ever found out what she was trying to do. It had taken her nearly ten years and numerous near exposures (after all, hemlock and wolfsbane were all fine and good, but nightshade, blood roses and human body parts, well, not so much) but she'd finally gathered all the power and ingredients she'd needed.

"And it didn't work," she whispered. "Why?"

Lost in her disappointment, Cora failed to notice the most beginning to form and converge over the pentagram. Three silhouettes first appeared and then grew solid, soon enough leaving three extremely confused witches behind as it faded.

Winifred was the first to get over her shock, eyes roaming around the cottage in disinterest. So certain was she that it was merely a trick she failed to notice Cora hunched over the table.

"What new circle of hell is this?" she asked.

Cora screamed, whirling around to face the voice. Her eyes widened, unable to believe what she was seeing. There, in front of her, stood the Sanderson Sisters, whose full attention now rested on her.

"Look, Winnie! A girl!" Sarah yelled excitedly, pulling on the elder's arm. "May I play with her?"

Admittedly limited in knowledge of the sisters though she was, only having the legend and later on Dani's retelling of that fateful Halloween to rely on, she did know two things. Who the sisters were and what each looked like, and that she never, ever, wanted to play with Sarah. Her gaze instead snapped to Winifred, who looked completely uninterested in their surroundings, but was intently focused on her it seemed.

"Tell me, what circle of hell is this?"

"Um, this is Salem, 2018. You aren't in hell anymore."

The woman's eyes widened before filling with anger.

"Impossible! My curse only worked once, on All Hallows' Eve."

So Dani hadn't been lying about Winifred's incredible ego or temper. Oh, this could be fun.

"Well, your book gave me another way," Cora replied, scooping up the time. The redhead's eyes widened, her lips stretching into a smile. "It seems there was another resurrection spell, but it can only be executed by a living witch."

"And I suppose thou art a witch?" Winifred asked, clearly unimpressed.

"You're alive aren't you?" the brunette deadpanned. "Which reminds me, you each need to drink some of this potion if you want to stay that way."

She gestured to the cauldron, the three looking at the brew warily. Cora wasn't surprised when Winifred stepped forward first, chin held high in determination. She expected nothing less of the eldest Sanderson, not when she had faced death the first time with taunts and insults.

"Careful, Winnie!" Mary called, still afraid and clinging to Sarah.

"Tis either a trick or the truth. Either way it can't be as humiliating as being tricked by that boy!"

Cora could hear the irritation in her voice, and knew that if he were there Max would be pleased he had so thoroughly pissed her off. She took a generous swallow, and when nothing out of the ordinary happened her sisters ventured forth. As each drank, excitement began to build in the younger woman. She had actually brought them back! Granted she had no idea how she was going to explain their presence, but even that couldn't ruin her good mood. She just knew her life was going to be far more interesting from now on.

"Welcome to the twenty-first century, ladies," she said with a grin. "This time, things will be a little different."


	3. Chapter 3

''Another day, another fight _.'_

 _Winifred sighed and massaged her temples as Billy left the cottage. She was not as naïve as he thought her to be, she knew as she grew older her beauty was fading, but that didn't give him the right to leer at every woman who so much as glanced his way. They'd argued about that same topic yet again, him fervently denying it and her protesting. She cursed herself as his horse's steps faded. It was her own fault for loving him._

 _She sank into her favorite chair, head in her hands. Surely there was some way to control his wandering eye? Book floated over unbidden, sensing its mistress' need. She was unsurprised. After all, what good was a demonic book with no intelligence? She flipped through its pages rapidly, hoping for a miracle. She slammed the cover shut moments later, growling softly when there was no solution to be found. What was she to do?_

* * *

" _I hath seen how thou look at my sister!"_

 _Her sentence hung heavily in the air, startling the man._

" _I hath no idea of what thou speaketh," Billy replied calmly, but his eyes darted to the corner of the room where Sarah was happily and obliviously dismembering a mouse._

" _You do!" Winnie hissed, static crackling at her fingertips._

" _My darling," Billy said, sidling over to the woman, voice like velvet, "I swear on my soul that my heart belongs to thee alone."_

 _His words caressed her, wrapping her mind in a cocoon of silk, but it wasn't quite enough to sway her. She eyed him uncertainly, the back of her mind screaming that he was lying. She chose to ignore it, deciding instead to believe his words, foolish though she knew it was._

" _Thou doth swear?" she asked with narrowed eyes._

" _On my soul," he repeated solemnly._

" _Then thou must prove it."_

 _Later that night, as she lay awake exhausted and pleasantly sore and stared and her lover's back, she could almost convince herself he had been telling the truth. Almost._

* * *

'I hath seen how thou look at my sister _.' Her own words echoed through her mind as she stared at the two. They had yet to notice her there, eyes wide and face flushed. She was torn between rage and sorrow, and for perhaps the first time in her life didn't know what to do. She couldn't blame Sarah, not as dimwitted as she was. She knew Billy had been behind their coupling as much as she knew that hell awaited her after her death._

" _What dost thou think thou art doing?" Winnie asked lowly, her mind finally lurching into gear._

 _Sarah and Billy froze, neither daring to move, much less answer. The woman watched as he finally rolled off her sister, at least having the decency to cover himself._

" _W-Winnie, I—" Sarah stuttered, obviously afraid of the elder's reaction._

" _Hush!" Her attention never wavered from the man in the bed. "You miserable wretch. I gave all that thou asked and this is how thy deems to thank me?!"_

" _Winifred, please—"_

" _Don't you dare say I know not what I'm seeing!"_

" _Then you know why this happened!" Billy snapped back. "Thou may be more powerful, but Sarah shall always be fairer than thee."_

 _He saw no need to continue pretending, not now that he'd gotten what he wanted. Winifred has never been his true goal, but he'd had to find some way to get close to Sarah, and if that meant using the eldest sister as a willing bed warmer then he wasn't complaining. But enough was enough, and he'd made his move. He just hadn't planned to get caught._

 _Winifred resisted the urge to flinch, the words stinging the same as if he'd slapped her. Instead she glared, the look promising death, and indeed she'd delivered. Perhaps both poison and the thread were a bit much, but well, he was a low-life swine. It wasn't until much later in the night that she allowed herself any tears.'_

* * *

A quiet whimper cut through the night but it was enough to wake Cora, ever a light sleeper. Confused, she blearily looked around for the the source of the noise before another whimper sounded from right beside her. It took her a moment to comprehend what she was hearing. Her girlfriend never cried out in her sleep, as calm unconscious as she was awake. She couldn't really make out any of the mumbled words, but she could just barely see the glint of tears on her face in the pale light of the moon.

More concerned than before, she lightly laid a hand on he woman's shoulder.

"Winnie," she whispered, gently shaking her. "Winnie, honey, wake up."

Gradually the older woman began to stir, eyes immediately locking on her partner once she realized she was no longer dreaming. They slipped closed in relief soon after, Winifred glad to be freed from her nightmare. She grimaced upon feeling the dampness on her cheeks, reaching up to brush it away without realizing her hand was shaking. Cora, who had until that point been watching in silence, reached over and grasped her hand. Winifred jumped at the unexpected contact, calming once she realized it was merely her lover. She looked at her, noticing the small smile the woman gave her.

"Are you okay?" Cora asked, having yet to release her hand.

Winifred's first inclination was to lie, assure her she was fine and roll over, away from her loving gaze. But something stopped her. A nagging feeling that perhaps it was time to trust her young lover with her pain, seeing as she had been nothing but caring since the start of their relationship. Even when arguing she knew she was loved. Lying there in the dark and the silence of the night, she took a deep breath and decided to share her weakness. Cora had proven time and again that she loved her, that she wasn't nor would she ever be like Billy.

"No."

The soft whisper took the younger woman aback. She had fully expected the woman to lie, roll over and ignore her or perhaps even get up. It was just Winifred's way. Ever the untouchable goddess, never the helpless damsel in distress. As long as they'd been together, several years now, Winifred had yet to let down her walls. She had accepted that, and never expected her to actually answer. Instead she was pleasantly surprised, and she wasn't about to waste a rare moment.

"Was it your dream?" she asked gently, flipping their hands so that they were properly holding hands rather than her just grasping it.

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

To her surprise, Winifred found she did. So with a deep albeit shaky breath, she began to talk, and Cora leaned slightly closer to listen.

"It wasn't so much a dream as a memory. About Billy, and how I found him with Sarah. And the things he said." Cora sat silently, eyes locked on her lover, with hatred beginning to burn in her heart and deep through her veins. "I know, and have known my entire life that my beauty pales in comparison to other women, especially Sarah. But to hear him say it, the man who said he loved me…" She trailed off, taking a steadying breath. "And then to see them together, as though I meant nothing!"

Another tear escaped unbidden, and Cora decided she'd heard enough. She slipped her arms around the other woman and pulled her close.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand how that felt," she began quietly, "or how it feels, but I'm going to tell you he was trash. I don't like cheaters on the best of days, especially ones that cheat with family members. But he was wrong. Beauty is more than skin deep, and you're absolutely gorgeous. You're smart, and independent, witty, protective of those you love, and loyal. Your hair is fiery and amazing, you have a great complexion, and I can see sunbeams in your eyes. To me, that makes you the most beautiful woman in the world."

Winifred was stunned. How could this woman see so much goodness in her? Her, who served Satan himself. She herself saw none of those things in the mirror, only her large teeth and aged face.

"How?" she managed to whisper, eyes wide.

"Because I love you," Cora said, smiling and leaning over to press a soft kiss to her lips.

Before she could pull away Winifred grasped the sides of her face, capturing her in a deep kiss that conveyed all she was unable to say. When they separated Cora smiled, and pressed a series of kisses across her face, ending with her forehead. The older woman sighed quietly and, just once, allowed the young woman to care for her. Her eyes slipped closed, causing her to miss her partner's tender smile. She settled back down, calm enough to sleep once more.

Cora readjusted her hold, making sure to keep her ensconced in her arms. It was rare that the other woman showed any signs of weakness, as fiercely independent as she was, but Cora was immensely glad she had allowed her to glimpse it. She knew in the morning Winifred would be back to her usual demanding self, but she vowed that she would always be there to comfort her whenever and for however long she would allow.

After all, even the strongest sometimes crumble and need a helping hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: I might have slept with your robe on while you were gone**

Cora sighed in both exhaustion and relief as she closed her front door, slumping against it. She loved her job, and to an extent the travel, but she missed her wife, and even her sisters-in-law when she was away. She took a deep breath, inhaling apple cinnamon, dried herbs, and slightly stale potions, feeling the tension leave her shoulders as she exhaled. The house was silent just as she'd expected, most likely her wife was at the cottage with her sisters. A glance at the entryway clock revealed it to be after four in the morning and she yawned. Oh well, a few more hours apart wouldn't hurt.

Leaving her suitcase in the hall, and grinning at the thought of her partner's frustration should she have seen it, she made her way upstairs to her bedroom, deciding to forego a shower in favor of sleep. She paused, however, in the doorway, the sight she bore witness to striking her dumb. There in the bed lay Winifred, sound asleep, and wrapped in snugly in a wine colored robe. It clashed horribly with her hair and skin tone, but that made the scene even more endearing to the woman. Such a simple picture, but it said so much, more than her temperamental wife was usually able to express.

Smiling softly, she padded into the room, drinking in the sight. Reaching the bed, she perched on the edge beside Winnie, surprised the motion hadn't woken her as she was usually an incredibly light sleeper. A more thorough look around the room revealed why. Ancient tomes were strewn across every available surface, along with miniature cauldrons, vials, and various ingredients. Winifred always absorbed herself in her work whenever she was gone to the point of collapse, and it was a habit she wished she could break. Although sleeping in her robe was a first. She stroked her hair and down her back, wishing she could let her rest but knowing how upset she'd be if she didn't wake her and let her know she was home.

"Winnie? Sweetheart?" she whispered, continuing the gentle caresses.

The woman began to stir and Cora sat back, making sure she could be seen so as not to be accidentally electrocuted. (It had only happened once, years back, but she still hadn't forgotten the pain and doubted she ever would). Winifred blinked her eyes open, disoriented for a moment before realizing she was no longer alone.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Cora teased.

The older woman reflexively scowled before her features softened.

"You're home early," she said, relief obvious before a blush lit up her cheeks. "You see nothing!" she snapped, beginning to wriggle out of Cora's robe.

Cora laughed, having expected nothing less from the woman whose main emotion was anger. She was so cute when she was flustered.

"Sweetheart, was I really gone that long? Did you miss me that much?"

She expected a snarky comeback as was so common, but to her surprise Winnie remained silent and dropped her head.

"Isn't it about time to see if someone else can do the traveling?" she asked, as close to an admission as she would get.

Cora frowned, reaching over to take her hand. It hadn't been an issue before, though as the years continued to pass she could sense this conversation coming. She knew it was hard for her wife, who'd never managed to make friends of her own, solitary creature that she was. Not to mention that though she'd finally embraced modern speech, she still didn't care too much for technology.

Hell, outside the apothecary she rarely ventured outside the house unless it was to the cottage, leaving the errands to the younger woman unless absolutely necessary. And truth be told, she was getting tired of being gone for weeks on end. Perhaps she should bring it up to her boss. It wasn't as if they needed the money. Honestly she could probably retire if she so desired, but she wasn't sure she was quite ready for that just yet.

She sighed, squeezing her hand before giving her a tired smile.

"I suppose I can mention it. Hell, it isn't as if they can really refuse, I've been going abroad for them since before I brought you back. I'm sure they'll find another spot for me."

"You...you wouldn't mind?" Winifred asked suspiciously, recalling how much her lover enjoyed her job.

"No, not at all. Actually, I was just thinking about how much I missed you when I'm away."

"But you've always said—"

"Sweetheart, a lot of things can change in twenty years." She smiled, more happiness in the expression than before. "The older I get, the more time I want to spend with you."

The older woman blushed, embarrassed as always when her wife said such things. She knew that a normal wife would now thank their partner and express their love, but even after so many years she couldn't express her emotions. Luckily for her, Cora knew how she felt, and leaned over to kiss her. Breaking apart, she smirked at her, fingers beginning to trace the bare skin the robe once covered.

"Now that we've established you missed me, how about I show you just how much I've missed you?"

She pinned the older woman on her back, feeling her magic crackle in the air. She looked down at her, half covered in a robe not her own, and grinned. The color might not suit her, but removing it definitely did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: "Lets go home. It's freezing and I don't want you catching a cold."**

There was no need for her to be there, not really. She's stopped practicing magick not too long after bringing Winifred and her sisters back, thus she had no need for any of the flowers she'd been roped into hunting. Speaking of Winifred, she could just barely make her out several yards away, bent over and muttering to herself. Cora sighed, bouncing in place in an attempt to warm up and wishing they were at home. But no, Winnie just had to have the one godforsaken plant that bloomed under a full moon on the coldest night of the year. She hoped that once they found it she picked enough to last an eternity because they sure as hell weren't doing it again next year.

"Cora! Over here!" the older woman called, causing her to sigh.

"Fucking snow," she grumbled as she trudged over to her girlfriend. "Did you find it?"

"I think so, look!"

A silver flower flower faintly, just recently having been uncovered from the snow.

"Pretty," she admitted, "but it's so small. Are you seriously telling me this little thing is what we've been searching hours for?"

"Yes! It's quite powerful in large quantities, and an excellent ingredient for several potions I hath desired to attempt."

Cora sighed. Winifred was lucky she loved her so much.

"Okay, but I only see one. Where's the rest?" Winnie's eyes darted away and she remained silent. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"There must be more close by! I'm sure of it!"

"Are you? Because we've already been out here for hours and you've only found one!" Cora snapped.

Winifred bristled, anger obvious.

"I told thee they bloomed tonight and I was right. Where there is one there shall be more."

She turned on her heel and stomped off, graceful despite the foot of snow she was slogging through. Cora sighed and glanced at the lone flower, plucking it gently. Something told her no more would be found that night.

—

Tense silence had reigned between them in the few hours since their little spat. If Cora wasn't so cold and miserable she may have gloated about the fact no more flowers had been found. As it was, anytime she caught the older woman's eye she looked away, obviously still angry.

The stirring of snow caught her attention, louder than mere digging. She looked up just in time to see Winifred stumble with a muttered curse. Frowning, she looked closer, straining in the pale light of the moon for a better look. She could barely make out the tremors wracking the witch's body, only really able to tell by the shaking of her hands as she began searching a different patch of ground. Her frown deepened.

They'd been out for how many hours now? Five? Six? Judging by the position of the moon it was nearing four a.m., and it was only getting colder in the hours before sunrise. And there was Winifred, in only her dress and cloak. Honestly it was a miracle she'd made it this long in the bitter weather.

A muffled sneeze drew her out of her thoughts and she shook her head, deciding enough was enough. Flowers be damned, they were going home. Wincing at the stiffness of her muscles, she stood from her crouched position and approached the woman, dreading the impending argument. Though she heard footsteps crunching in the snow Winifred ignored them, too focused on finding more flowers.

"Winnie," Cora said gently, "let's go home."

"No, we haven't yet accomplished our task," she said simply, not even turning from the snowbank she was poking through.

"Winnie, please. We've been looking for hours and all we have to show for it is numb hands and one flower."

"All the more reason to continue searching."

"Winnie." The voice was stern, causing her to pause, but only for a moment. "Winifred."

Now that caught her attention. Cora rarely ever used her given name, preferring nicknames or terms of endearment. She chose to turn to face the young woman, unsurprised to see her standing with her arms crossed.

"Sweetheart, please, let's go home."

"But-"

She cut herself off with a sneeze, frustrated in her body's betrayal and failing to notice the concerned look being sent her way.

"Winnie, please. I know you know we aren't going to find anymore."

"Yes we will!"

"No, we won't, or we'd have found them already. Now please, it's late, you're cold and so am I."

"I beg to differ."

"Then why are you shivering?" Cora asked with a raised eyebrow. The older woman glanced away. "I know you want these flowers, but this is getting ridiculous. It's freezing and I don't want you catching a cold."

If there was one thing that never ceased to amaze the older woman it was the care the younger showed her, despite how rarely she gave anything in return. She eyed the hand that had been extended to help her up and decided that maybe it was time to admit defeat. She took it, allowing Cora to help her up, and gave a startled yelp when her legs gave out from under her, sending her crashing into her lover. Grunting, the brunette managed to steady them, pulling her closer as she felt the chill of her skin through her coat.

"You are absolutely freezing," she murmured. Winifred didn't answer, too preoccupied trying to burrow closer, though she'd deny it if asked. Sighing, Cora cast a warming charm (her first bit of magick in years) on her coat before slipping it off and bundling the woman into it. "Let's get you home."

Later on, after a warm bath and putting away the few herbs they had managed to gather, the two women were seated in front of the fire at Winifred's insistence. Cora couldn't say she entirely understood the woman's dislike of going to bed with her hair wet but she wasn't going to complain, not when it meant having her nearly in her lap and curled tightly against her, her excuse for the cuddling being that she was still cold. A heavy blanket covered them, the only sound the crackling of the fire, and if she focused she could feel the older woman's heart beating in tandem with her own. It was perfect, and she wished it could last forever. But of course it couldn't, and Winifred broke the peace.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Cora murmured, nearly asleep.

"Why do you continue...this?"

"This?" she prompted, unable to follow the woman's train of thought.

Winifred growled in frustration.

"Caring. Being so kind when you know to be such is not in my nature."

"Because I love you."

"That can not be the only reason," she said, scoffing.

"It is, and always will be," Cora answered sincerely. "There is not a thing I ask in return except your attention, and whatever affection you're able to give."

"I fear I shall never understand," Winnie replied, relaxing once more and listening to the heartbeat beneath her ear.

"Probably not," Cora agreed, "but that doesn't mean I'll stop loving you."

She felt the hand at her waist tighten, squeezing her side, and pressed a kiss to her lover's wild curls as silence resumed.


End file.
